FLCL: The search for the power of the Pirate Kings
by Xcal
Summary: The power of the Pirate kings have been revealed, Many evil people want to claim at least one of the Pirate kings power. Naota's life is as boring as usual..Until he is brought into the search for power.
1. Introduction

Introduction.

This story is based on the search for the power of the Pirate kings(Yes there is more then one Pirate king).

Xcal: WHOOPS! I didnt press play! heheh, ma bad

With the last drop of his energy Naota manages to dodge the blow of his enemy. His body is covered in blood; his right arm shattered and in his left arm is Haruko's Blue bass guitar. Still standing, Naota realizes something.  
  
Naota: Ugh.... I guess I'm losing. ...And your not even using your weapon...  
  
His enemy gives him a grin.  
  
Naota: Well.... I know you know that I'm not gonna give up right?  
  
Naota starts to laugh hysterically.  
  
Naota: Hahahahahahaha that sounded funny.... I will kill though, no matter what I have to-.  
  
With a quick dash towards Naota, the enemy hits him straight in the gut. Blood shoots out of Naota's mouth, he then falls to his knees.  
  
Naota: (Spits out blood) Ugh, you cheap shot bastard. I was talking, damn it.  
  
Naota looks at his cloaked covered foe. The only thing visual is the hands and the long red hair.  
  
Naota: Why? Why would you destroy my house...my friends.... My Family.... THEY ARE ALL GONE BECAUSE OF YOU!!  
  
Naota jumps up off his knees and sprints toward his enemy. The blue bass starts to glow in his hands.  
  
Naota: THIS ONE IS FOR MY FAMILY AND FRIENDS, YOU BASTARD!!!  
  
Naota's enemy finally takes out his weapon. A sword, that is covered in ancient writing. It starts to glow red with Naota's approach.  
  
????(enemy): You ....I HATE YOU!!

Naota:(thinking) What?!? thats a girls voice!!

The enemy then raises the tip of her sword to Naota and yells out.  
  
????(enemy): NIGHTMARE PULSE!  
  
All of a sudden a red and black swirled orb shoots out of the sword. Naota, realizing he cant dodge it, puts up his bass in defense. The red and black orb hits the guitar at full impact, the force of it pushes Naota back. Still trying to block the orb with his bass, Naota tries to take a step forward.  
  
Naota: (thinking) Argh....I cant hold it off much longer.  
  
????(Enemy): Naota....You will die now....I cant stand the sight of you anymore...Your brother had the met the same fate because of what he did to me...NOW YOU WILL DIE TOO!!

Naota:(thinking) She said my brother....NO! IT COULDNT BE!!(out loud) WAIT Ma-.

With the snap of her fingers, the black and red orb explodes. The only thing Naota sees is a black light in front of him. In that split second Naota thinks about his life.  
  
Naota: I guess I'm dead, if that blast destroyed my neighbor hood, it probably will kill me....Hahaaha, never thought it would end this way...I mean getting killed by a girl...Its kinda sad acctually....I didnt keep my promise to her...

(flashback)

????: Naota!

Naota: Huh? oh,good morning

????: Naota....Are you gonna go?

Naota stares at her. He gets mesmerized by her sapphire blue eyes. Coming back to reality he answers.

Naota: Ya...Im sorry, I cant stay and help...

????: Well...You gotta promise me then!!

Naota: What!?!? Promise you what??

????: You have to promise me that you will come back and see me again.

Naota: .......

????: So....I guess you dont love me then...

Naota: I DO! Its just I dont know if im gonna come back...

????: You will come back trust me.Here take this, this is your promise to me.

The girl puts a blue stone in Naota's hand.

????: Thats my special stone now! DONT LOSE IT! It will, bring you back to me....

Naota: Ok...Thank you...I will come back soon

Naota starts to walk away.

????: BYE TAKKUN!!!

Naota:(wiping tears from his eyes) I promised her ill come back....But i dont think i will be able too......I MUST TRY THOUGH! I MUST DEFEAT HIM!

(end flashback)

Naota: Well guys....i guess you want to hear it from the beginning right? ok...Its a long story though...But i guess you dont mind.....


	2. Chapter 1: seeing a forgotten friend

({})=Comments by me

( )=Actions

{ }= thinking

Naota: (Narrating) Two year has passed since Haruko left, the old Medical Mechanica is still on the side of the hill. The workers of Mabase have tried everything to move it but it wont budge, so they just planted tress on the hill to cover it up, it's called the Mechanica Forest now... Mabase is still boring as usual, nothing to do except homework and sports...I heard a rumor that Mamimi is now a photographer working for a famous newspaper company in America...Its sad that Im still getting bossed around by my Father and Grandpa. Canti is still working for my Father as a Bread maker and he is also an errand boy for my Grandpa.  
  
Masashi: Soooo Naota, I heard you and Ninamori are an item now.  
  
Naota: WHAT?!?!?! THAT'S NOT TRUE!  
  
Gaku: Yeeeeeeeeea! I heard it too! You guys have been fooly coolying around! ADMIT IT NAOTA!  
  
Naota: YOU GUYS ARE CRAZY!!  
  
Naota starts chasing after them. After a couple minutes of chasing and throwing rocks, Naota finally settles down.  
  
Masashi: (while rubbing the lump on his head) YOU'RE THE ONE THAT'S CRAZY! Im lucky that rock wasn't that big.  
  
Gaku: Yea Naota, you need to chill out. We were just saying...(Masashi joins in) NAOTA AND NINAMORI SITTING IN THE TREE, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!  
  
Gaku and Masashi both run away as fast as they can while still singing the song.  
  
Naota: Damn them...they need to grow up, they still act like little kids.  
  
????: Your still a little kid too, Takkun.  
  
Naota, startled by the voice, quickly turns around to see who it is.  
  
Naota: H-H-HARUKO!  
  
Haruko: Awww, little Takkun remembers my name.  
  
Naota: Your Back!  
  
Haruko: Duh...  
  
Naota: Where have you been for two years!?!  
  
Haruko: Searching for Atomsk of course. You know...it's your fault that I had to go.  
  
Naota: MY FAULT!?!?  
  
Haruko: (gets Naota in a head lock) YES, YOUR FAULT!! YOU LET ATOMSK GO!  
  
Naota: OW OW OW ! HARUKO STOP!  
  
Haruko throws Naota to the ground. She then unstraps the merged guitar (from the time when Naota merged with atomsk) off her back.  
  
Haruko: I came back for my Bass.... I also came back for THIS!  
  
Haruko takes a full swing at Naota's head. Naota fly's 10 feet back, unconscious by the blow.  
  
Haruko: (while picking Naota up) You know...you're the only person I know that can take one of my hits to the head. I guess I have to wait for you to pop it out now.  
  
A couple of hours later Naota finally wakes up.  
  
Naota: (opening his eyes) ugh...its nighttime.... Eri? What are you doing here?  
  
Haruko: She saw me carrying you on the way home and after that she wouldn't leave me alone. She was very intent on watching me take off your clothes...(it was dirty)  
  
Eri: SHUTUP! He asked me what I was doing here not you! (Gives Haruko a mean look) I wanted to make sure you were ok Naota. I mean that lump on your forehead is HUGE!  
  
Naota: (thinks) what Im naked?(out loud) Huh? (Touches forehead) OW...Damn it Haruko, what do you want from my head now?  
  
Haruko: If Im correct and if that N.O. gate opens up at the precise time off day...Then ill be able to go into the world of atomsk.  
  
Naota: What? You didn't find him while you were gone?  
  
Haruko: That's the problem.... You see... he never left.... He is still dormant inside of you.  
  
Naota starts to squirm around in his bed  
  
Haruko: Don't worry Takkun; I don't need atomsk anymore...on my journey I found out from a mob boss that atomsk has brothers and sisters. Most of them are more powerful then he is, but they live in a special dimension. That's why I came back Takkun.... Your head is the only one that works right..  
  
All of a sudden the bracelet on Haruko's arm starts to chatter.  
  
Haruko: Uh ooh.  
  
Eri/Naota: What?  
  
Haruko: looks like a N.O. gate is opening up somewhere to the north.  
  
Haruko walks over to the blue bass and straps it on.  
  
Haruko: I think ill take this back now. (Saying this while she's running out the door) HURRY UP NAOTA, LETS GO !!  
  
Naota: WHAT?!?! WAIT FOR ME!  
  
Naota jumps out from his bed. All of a sudden Ninamori turns her head away in shame.  
  
Naota: AHHHH! I forgot I was naked!  
  
Eri: NO DUH! GO PUT ON SOME CLOTHES!  
  
Naota runs to his closet and starts to put clothes on.  
  
Naota: (while putting his underwear and pants on) Eri…. whoa almost lost my balance…You cant come with me ok?(While putting on his shirt)Do..mhmmhm..ah..Do you understand?  
  
Eri: But...(starts mumbling)  
  
Naota: Huh? (whispers in her ear) Speak up  
  
Eri: I SAID I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU!  
  
Naota: Whoa...Don't worry Eri, I'll be back.  
  
Eri: You better Nandaba Naota.  
  
Naota tells Eri goodbye and starts running down the stairs. When he gets outside Haruko is now where insight.  
  
Naota: What??!?!? Damn it Haruko.....CANTI!!!  
  
Canti runs out of the store towards Naota. A question mark is on his screen.  
  
Naota: (While jumping on Cantis back) FOLLOW HARUKO!  
  
Canti takes off in a flash, with the sudden move Naota almost falls off. After 5 minutes of flying, Canti finally finds Haruko. When Canti lands, Naota runs over towards Haruko.  
  
Naota: HARUKO! What's goin-  
  
Naota stops in his tracks. At first he didn't see anyone next to Haruko, but then he sees blue eyes in the darkness. He gets mesmerized by them, its have if he's being pulled into them.  
  
????: Are you Nandaba Naota?  
  
Naota: uh..........  
  
Haruko: Yea, that's the retard. He has a girlfriend already you know?  
  
????: Don't worry I'm not interested in him. I need to use him...  
  
Her eyes start to glow brighter. Naota is drawn towards them.  
  
Naota: Who.....are....you?  
  
????: My name is Airi.... of the Nareski clan.  
  
Haruko: Soooo, your from the special dimension arnt you? Also, why are you wearing that cloak?  
  
Airi: If your talking about the dimension of the gods, then yes. I believe one our gods named atomsk escaped our dimension a century ago...but forgot about that, I came here to find a boy named Naota and Im wearing this cloak cause I don't want any humans to see what I look like.  
  
Haruko: What do you want him for?  
  
Airi: I need Him and a Space Thief Haruko to come with me.  
  
Haruko: WELL! Looks like you struck lighting in the same area (that didn't make sense did it?)  
  
Airi: So you must be Haruko? Good...Naota come here.  
  
Naota: (thinking) Wow...she's so beautiful...her eyes are like Sapphires...  
  
Airi moves over to Naota and touches his forehead with her index finger.  
  
Naota: AHHH!! (Naota falls down to his knees in pain) OWW! WHATS WRONG WITH MY HEAD!! ITS LIKE A MILLION BEES ARE FLYING AROUND INSIDE!  
  
Airi: Im sorry Naota...But this is the only way to get to my dimension.  
  
After a few minutes of pain and slipping out of consciousness, Naota finally "pops" open the N.O gate in his head. An orb comes out, it resembles earth, except for the fact that it has only one ocean.  
  
Airi: Is Naota ok?  
  
Haruko: Yea, he's just unconscious.(picks Naota up) Come on girl...Lets go.  
  
Airi: Ok.

-------End chapter----

Xcal: ok I need some reviews if im gonna start the next chapter...

Airi: hehe, that was fun wasn't it? AND WHY DID I HAVE A CLOAK ON?!?! IM BEAUTIFUL YOU KNOW!

Xcal: Shhhhhhh, don't spoil it for them

Airi: ooooooh, ok. Get ready for the next chapter! Chapter 2: A new Dimension a new Journey.


	3. Chapter 2:A new Dimension a new Journey

({})=comments by me

( )= Actions

{}=Thinking

Xcal: Ok... you people left me no choice but to update (thanks everybody for the review) after reading siblings and laughing my ass off for about 2 hrs. Im finally in the mood to write a story(whatever happened to siblings? I cant find it anymore..).

All the characters in this story that are not mentioned in the FLCL anime/manga are my characters that ive made up on my own. TAKE IT AND DIE! or you can pay me $100 to use it in your story.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

VRSHHHHHHHHHHH {Sound effect}

Airi, Haruko and Naota travel through the inter-dimension. After what it seemed like an eternity, they finally reach solid ground.

Haruko: Ugh.... That was crazy.... (Pukes up curry)

Airi: Don't worry you will get used to it. Now lets go.

Airi and Haruko starts walking away, after 2 hours of traveling they finally realize something.

Haruko: Heeeeeeey....Where's Naota?

------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile back where the warp opened up.

Naota: .......................Ugh..........What the hell? WHERE AM I!?!

Naota gets up and starts running around like a mad man.

Naota: AHHHH! IM DEAD! I KNOW IT! and..and this is hell! AHHHHHHH!!

Naota looks at his surroundings. In front of him, as far as he can see, there is nothing but forest and plains. In the back of him there is a mountaintop.

Naota: Wow...People really exaggerate about what hell looks like. They say its fire and caverns...Geez...This isn't so bad-WAIT! A MOUTAIN TOP?!? WHERE THE REST OF THE MOUTAIN!

Naota takes a couple of steps forwards and stares..

Naota: Im...on a-on a MOUTAIN!! AHHHHHHHHH!!! HOW DO I GET DOWN!!!(Whack)

Naota falls down to the ground and squirms in pain.

Naota: OW! DAMN IT! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!!?

Girl: Sorry about that. (Blushes) Im still learning how to use my power to move stuff.

Naota: (stares at her in stupidity)

Girl: You don't know what im talking about do you?

Naota: (nods head)

Girl: Oh,You must be from the "other world" then! Hi! My name is Tyri of the Nareski clan.... And you are?

Naota: Um..My name is Naota Nandaba.

Tyri: Nice to meet you Naota Nandaba. Sorry about whacking you on the head with a rock. I cant control my powers fully yet.

Naota: That's ok. I can take a lot more than that!

Tyri: That's good to know.

Tyri and Naota stare at each other for a couple of minutes. Naota breaks the silence.

Naota: You're...skirt...is really...sky-blue...and you have long hair.

Tyri: (blushes) Yea...The young girls in my village are suspose to wear all sky-blue clothes and have their hair straight. When we get older we are able to wear whatever we want and then we can braid our hair.

Naota: Braid your hair? What's so special about that?

Tyri: (a little flustered) Your lucky you're new here, so I wont pummel you with my powers.

Naota gives a deer-in-healights look

Tyri: Ill tell you. Braiding our hair is a special privledge for girls in my village. It symbolizes that you are a grown up and can take care of yourself now...But you know what I think? (sits down on Naota)

Naota: (bloods shoots out of his noise) {I can see up her skirt. they really do wear all sky-blue clothes don't they?}

Tyri: I think that I look a lot more sexy with my hair down and the boys like it better also.(smiles)

Tyri gets up off Naota and helps him up to his feet.

Naota: What was that about??

Tyri: (giggles) I put a charm on you so you can enter my village, because we have a magical barrier around it. That was fun giving you a charm though, it really got me hot.

Naota: (Stares wide eye)

Tyri: I was just playing!(giggles) lets go Naota. We got to get to my village before the Light fades.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()

Xcal: SHORT CHAPTER!! im sorry..But if i went on, then it would be too damn long, oh well. Since I didn't explain to you guys what tyri looks like ill do it now. 

Shes 14 years old, 5'7 , 115 lbs,Hourglass figure, Black hair with blue dyed tips, bust size...um..i dunno..33? ahahha...I dunno..make it what you want. She wears a blue T-shirt that's covered in blue jewels and wears a blue skirt and blue sandals.

Tryi:(gasp) YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO MEASURE THE BUST SIZE!!

Xcal: yea I know, its sad isnt it?......Next CHAPTER! Chapter 3: The Nareski village.


End file.
